Nyaman
Nyaman (de son vrai nom : Antonio ou Tony Mahy), est un chanteur de reggae français né 8 octobre 1969. Biographie Antonio ou Tony Mahy est influencé dès son plus jeune âge par son oncle qui connut ses heures de gloire en Guadeloupe dans les années 1960 et 1970. L'oncle décède au début des années 1980 dans un accident de voiture : la musique caribéenne et noire américaine rythmera toute l’enfance de Antonio ou Tony Mahy. Il connaît sa première grande scène à l'âge de 14 ans en tant que danseur dans une comédie musicale. Ensuite, viennent les premiers groupes adolescents où il explore divers courants musicaux : rock, fusion, rap, reggae… Jeune adulte, son besoin de liberté le pousse sur les routes. Aussi vit-il quelque temps sans papiers. Puis la musique le rattrape d’une manière étonnante : rencontre avec un musicothérapeute peintre qui exerce dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il l’assiste durant 5 ans jouant pour les patients afin de les aider à s’exprimer. Il apprend à jouer la sensation et l’émotion. La musique et la peinture sont désormais ses outils pour mettre des mots, des sons et des images sur ses ressentis. Sa façon de s'exprimer. Le besoin de partir s’impose à nouveau à lui. Prise de contact avec la nature et la terre en rencontreant et échangeant avec des auteurs, compositeurs et musiciens. Et puis le service militaire fait appel à lui en le « parachutant » en Alsace ; il effectue des mois supplémentaires pour avoir déserté la caserne. Dans le même temps, Antonio ou Tony Mahy fait des concerts et enregistre les singles Métis, Chocolat chaud et café froid sous le pseudonyme de Tony’o chez des labels indépendants. Après l’armée vient une période où il se teste et se frotte à plusieurs métiers : DJ, chanteur, doublage de voix chez ARTE, participation à plusieurs courts métrages et familiarisation avec les techniques de studio d’enregistrement. Il chante et compose toutes sortes de musiques au sein d’un label indépendant durant 5 ans. En 1999, naît le pseudonyme Nyaman signifiant L’homme libre. Après une série de concerts encourageants dont les premières parties d’Alpha Blondy, Neg Marrons et Yellow Man, il monte son association Vival System pour autoproduire son CD 4 titres : roots cool et reggae et signe un contrat chez XIII BIS Music. Son besoin d’indépendance passe aussi par la création de son propre label. Antonio ou Tony Mahy fait alors appel à des entreprises privées pour financer son projet d’où la création d’atypique productions et l’enregistrement de son album Être humain. Il signe alors chez CMO MUSIC, un label allemand dirigé par un ancien producteur d’émissions télé. Ensemble, ils signent la distribution chez ZYX Music. Aujourd'hui, les albums sont disponibles en France, en Allemagne, en Suisse, en Autriche, en Belgique et au Luxembourg. Un nouvel album est en cours, il contiendra quelques reprises de ses anciennes chansons et quelques nouvelles. Discographie Chocolat froid, café chaud (1999) # Métis # Chocolat froid, café chaud Roots, cool & Reggae (2000) ' # ''Roots, Cool & Reggae # Papillon # Métis(se) # Rasta Girl '''Etre humain (2003) # Intro # Reggae makes me happy # La force est dans l’esprit # Rebel music # Love reggae style # Au galop # Où est-ce que ça nous mène ? # Nabil # Old school # Être humain # One song # Excuse me # Esprit libre # Bons jours # Outro The Soul Reggae man (2008) # Positif # I will never be afraid... anymore # Rastacool # Chante # Maybe (I must go back to school) # Reggae man # Dr Feelgood # In the green (everybody feel the peace) # Sound system # Vibes # Be myself # More water # The love I live (French reggae man in Boston) # To have or to be Catégorie:Chanteur de reggae Catégorie:Naissance en 1969 Catégorie:Chanteur français